User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Epilogue - The First Ray of Freedom
Previous: Chapter 6 - Braving the Waters (Class Trial) Next: N/A (Danganflipa MM) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, the five surviving students participated in the American Killing School Life's final class trial, discussing the murder of Mystery. Lots of things happened: Mystery was Ninjoy, Allan's a member of Finale, Cooper's actually Salem de Adly, Papa Louie is actually Hajime Hinata in disguise, Hajime is Ninjoy's uncle and her real name is Joy, and an A.I. of Junko Enoshima took over the academy. Thanks to Cooper's quick thinking, Junko was overtaken. But in the end, he had to sacrifice himself in order for Joy, Hajime, and the others to escape. Because Cooper was executed, Joy took over the protagonist role, so let's see what will happen. Day #15: Escape ... ... ... Joy: ..."Cooper is dead." I told that to myself over and over, intending to do so until the words lost their meaning. They never did. I was on the ground... burying my head between my arms, letting my forehead uncomfortably rest on the cold ground... I didn't want to look up at Allan, or Wylan B, or Clover, or even Uncle Hajime... I just continued to let the phrase repeat itself. And once those words drifted off, curses took their place. Wylan B: Ninjoy... do you need help up? Joy: After ignoring what he had just called me, I gave in and accepted his offer. Clover: H-How am I supposed to accept something like this? Cooper was... such an amazing person...! Allan: We've lost so many good people... who says we need to accept it? Joy: Wh-What does that mean? Allan: If we just accepted everything, then our world would cease to function. Don't you think so? Joy: We lingered on Allan's statement and found ourselves nodding. Wylan B: Yeah... that does make some sense... Hajime: (puts a hand on Joy's shoulder) How are you feeling? Joy: (wipes a tear away) L-Lost... I felt foolish just saying that... and then Clover took my hand and held it up to her chin level. ''Clover? Clover: We're here for you. In fact, we're here for each other. Joy: C-Clover... ''But that was all that I could say. I just gripped her hand tightly, and she seemed to get the message. Alter Ego: S-So... Joy: We all turned to Alter Ego, who seemed hesitant to speak. Alter Ego: I-I don't mean to interrupt such a moment, but... Hajime: No, please. If you have something to say, it must be important. Alter Ego: Okay... um, well... I should direct you to where the secret exit is. Wylan B: The exit?! C'mon, everyone! We're finally gonna escape! Clover: I-I can't believe it...! It's finally happening! Joy: C-Clover, wait up! She never let go of my hand, and ended up dragging me towards the elevator. ''C-Come on, Uncle Hajime... Hajime: Ha ha ha... I'm coming, don't worry. Clover: Y-You too, Allan! Allan: Don't rush me... Alter Ego: I'll meet you guys on the first floor, right outside of the elevator, okay? See you in a bit. Joy: ''We all entered the elevator. I got the "honor" of pressing the button to take us to the first floor. We tried to create small talk as we waited. Allan: You guys remember when this elevator used to be full of people? Clover: You mean, at the first class trial? We had to squeeze fifteen of us in here! Wylan B: And now... I could probably do a cartwheel without bumping into someone. Joy: I laughed politely, but the whole happy tone of the conversation forced me not to participate. Wylan B: We're leaving... I still can't believe it! Clover: I know, right? What are we going to do when we get out? Wylan B: Make more music, of course! I've gotta do my best to spread hope across the globe once again! Allan: How about you, Clover? Clover: I'm... going to find my bandmates and we're going to get Scarlett and the Shakers back together! Joy: I noticed Clover's cheeks turn a faint rose color. ''Something on your mind, Clover? Clover: H-How'd you know? I... I was hoping that we could invite one more musician to the band. Joy: ''And... her eyes turned to Wylan B. ''Really? Wylan B: Clover, you... really mean it? Clover: I know you're a rapper, but I think that you'd really enjoy ska-punk! You've got a good singing voice, and maybe we could incorporate rap into some of our songs. Think about all the possibilities, Wylan B! Wylan B: Ah... I, uh... I really appreciate the gesture, but... Clover: U-Um... Wylan B: Okay. If the others'll be fine with me joining, then so will I! Clover: *gasp* S-Seriously?! That's so incredible! Joy: ''Clover wrapped her arms around Wylan B and bounced a little. Wylan B got caught up in the bounce but he couldn't be as excited as Clover was. Before we knew it, the doors opened, and we all exited. Alter Ego was on the monitor in the corner of the room, and we waited for him to open the secret door. Alter Ego: Everyone's here. Great! Now... is everyone ready to leave? Wylan B: Definitely! Clover: As ready as I'll ever be. Allan: I've been ready since Day 1. Let's do this! Joy: Y-Yeah... let's do it. Hajime: I'm ready as well. It's all you, Alter Ego. Alter Ego: Okay... I guess I'm going to have to say goodbye now... because once this door opens, all power for this academy will be transferred to the escape pods. Allan: Meaning... you won't be able to talk after this secret door opens? Alter Ego: Exactly. It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and I'm very proud of you. The outside world needs your help, and I trust that you'll do your best to spread hope once again. Joy: Bye, Alter Ego. Alter Ego: The door was specifically made to blend in with the wall, so watch out for it when it opens. And... Hajime Hinata? Hajime: Yes? Alter Ego: It was nice to see you again... tell the others I said hi. Hajime: I certainly will. They'd be glad to hear that you helped save these students. Alter Ego: D-Don't make me sad, please... I want to make this as smooth as possible. Hajime: Sorry... whenever you're ready. Alter Ego: O-Okay... I'm ready. Goodbye, everyone. Joy: Alter Ego shut off... and the wall began to shake. A large rectangular section of the wall opened towards us just like that one secret door in Wylan B's study center. As soon as we saw what was behind the secret door... the lights behind us turned off. It was a small white room with two windows on each side; both with water outside of them. On the far end of the room were five glass doors with the escape pods behind them. Hajime: *sigh* It was good to see him again. Joy: Uncle Hajime... how do you know Alter Ego? Hajime: Alter Ego helped me when I was trying to discover the truth of the Killing School Trip. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have fallen into Junko's trap. Joy: Trap? Hajime: I'll tell you later. We have more important tasks at hand. Joy: And... Alter Ego mentioned "the others." Who are they? Hajime: He... must have meant the Killing School Trip survivors. Allan: The Council of Ultimates... Hajime: Yes... me, Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane, and Fuyuhiko. Clover: Oh yeah, Allan. Allan: Hm? Clover: You never said what you were going to do when you escape. Allan: ... Joy: Me too, Allan. Me too... Allan: A-Actually... Joy: Huh? Allan: I think I need to go with Hajime, and rejoin Finale. Clover: Really? Allan: I doubt that the best way to spend my time is to keep playing hockey. With the world in the state that it's in, going back to Finale is the best thing that I can do. Hajime: I'm sure the others would be glad to know that you're safe, Allan. Wylan B: Well, I know you'll do great. Allan: Thanks, man. (fist bumps Wylan B) Wylan B: Hey, Allan. You seem different... Allan: Hm? How so? Wylan B: You're acting kind of nice now! Before this, you would've probably turned your nose to my fist bump! Allan: Ha ha... guess it's just the hope talking. Besides... my respect for you has grown, Wylan B. You survived this game, and you overcame the despair of Utah's death. Guess it's just like Cooper said. You really changed. Wylan B: Aw man, I'm gettin' emotional now! Thanks, Allan, and... you changed too. Because of Akari, you know. Allan: Yeah. Wylan B: So... are we cool now? Allan: We're cool. You ready to escape, guys? Clover: How many times are we going to answer that question? Jeez, of course I'm ready! Hajime: One more thing before we enter those escape pods... Joy, you never answered. Joy: I never answered? What do you mean? Hajime: What are you going to do when you return to America? Joy: ... Allan: You can always join me in being a part of Finale. Clover: You'd be great at that, Joy. Wylan B: Yeah, you should totally join Finale. Joy: ...You know what? I don't know. Clover: Really? Joy: You can't just decide your future in an instant. What's the rush anyways? When I return to America, then I'll decide what to do. I could join Finale, I could fight despair on my own, or I could continue being Ninjoy... does it really matter though, when every option promises help for the fight against despair? Hajime: You're right. It doesn't matter if that's true. Joy: Uncle Hajime put his hand on my shoulder. Hajime: But I'll support you, no matter what you choose. Joy: Thanks, Uncle Hajime. Allan: Is that everything you needed to say, Hajime? Hajime: Yes. We should be good to go. Joy: Alright... let's do this guys. Wylan B: Finally! Let's go! Allan: Goodbye, Flip's Peak. Smell you never. Clover: This doesn't even feel real anymore, but... I don't care! I'm ready to leave this place and return to the real world! Joy: Come on, everyone! I selected the third escape pod; the one in the middle. I opened the door using the blue handle, and sat in the small white seat inside the pod. Alter Ego was right. It was quite cramped. I closed the door in front of me as Uncle Hajime, Allan, Clover, and Wylan B selected their pods. It was uncomfortable, but it would all be worth it. After a couple seconds, I heard a fuzzing noise. It was coming from the control panel on the door. ???: Can everyone hear me? Joy: Is that you, Uncle Hajime? ???: Yeah, it's me. I'm all set in the escape pod. Is everyone else ready? Wylan B: I'm all ready. Allan: Same here. Clover: All I have to do is close the door and buckle up, right? Joy: Oh, that's right! I forgot to put on my seatbelt. Uncle Hajime continued talking as I buckled up. Hajime: There is a green button in the center of your control panel. I'm counting backwards from ten, and after I say one, press your green buttons. This will activate your escape pod, and it will bring you to the surface water. There, the pod will activate autopilot mode, and it will bring you to the coast of California. We'll have to find our way back to Ohio, but we can make it. Allan: Sounds good. Ready when you are. Wylan B: Countdown backwards from ten? Isn't that kind of cheesy? Clover: It's to make sure that we're all prepared. Whenever you're ready, Hajime. Joy: ...Goodbye, Cooper. Hajime: Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one. Joy: We all pressed our green buttons, and the pods began to vibrate. We could feel it beginning to rise upwards, and I looked out of the window in front of me as I ascended. I could see the outside of the decoy Flip's Peak Academy, and all the water flooding into it. Our dorm rooms... our deceased friends... all flooded by the Pacific Ocean. Never to be saved again. I will never... ever... forget this moment. Hajime: Can everyone still hear me? Clover: Yes! Hajime: We will be reaching speeds of 200 miles per hour. We should get to the surface of the ocean in approximately nine hours. Wylan B: Nine?! Hajime: Don't worry, this was all planned. Try going to sleep if you get bored, and there is some food and water in the glove compartment to your right. Joy: I looked to my right and opened up my glove compartment. There were some water bottles, pretzel bags, and protein shakes. ''You just had to bring pretzel bags and protein shakes, didn't you? Hajime: Is there a problem with those? Joy: ''I wanted to say what situations we were going through when we were given both of those, and the bad memories that they triggered, but I stayed silent. ''No, there's no problem. Did you supply us with these, Uncle Hajime? Hajime: I believe that it was Monokuma who did this. Either that or Salem. Joy: ''...Monokuma probably put the pretzel bags and protein shakes here. That would explain it. Allan: So... do we just have to wait until we get to the surface? Clover: I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we reach the surface; I want to see the sky. Joy: The sky... and the sun. The stars... and the moon. I had nearly forgotten their existence. ''Me too. If anyone's awake when we get there, be sure to wake all of us up. Wylan B: I'll be out in seconds flat, so I sure won't be awake then! Hajime: Count on me to wake you all up in nine hours. Get some rest... you all deserve it. Joy: Thank you. Hajime: You're very welcome. Joy: Hey... what time will it be when we reach the surface? Hajime: It will be about 6:00 when we do. That's when sunrise is in California. Clover: Oh, I really want to see that! It'll be so beautiful! Allan: Yes, I agree. It'll give me something to look forward to. Wylan B: Okay, can we all stop talking? I'm trying to sleep. Joy: Haha, sure thing, Wylan B. ... ... ... Joy: ''I closed my eyes, and tried to let sleep overtake me. But... I couldn't. Too many thoughts filled my head. Is this really it? Am I finally done with the killing game? What does the future hold for me? Which path will I choose? Does it matter that when I pick one path, I'm leaving the other ones behind? How many deaths will be caused by my decision? How can I prevent that? Will I be able to? Am I just supposed to accept it? ...Will everything be okay? ... Joy: It's okay to act like this. Light can't exist without darkness. Hope can't exist without despair. Belief can't exist without doubt. Bravery can't exist without fear. So... Joy. Be courageous, if you need to. Be afraid, if you need to. Just give it your all, and hope will move forward. And carry the deaths of your classmates with you. Carry Cooper with you. Because if you do... ... ... ... Joy: ...then he lives on. Well, it's finally over. It's been 14 long months, but I finally finished Danganflipa. It breaks my heart to complete this story; to stop writing for all of these characters who I've come to love over this past year... but don't worry. Danganflipa MM will be coming soon... It will be a while before I publish the prologue for Danganflipa MM. I still need some planning to do. I planned to create some Free Time Events for characters who never got any, or for characters who got few FTEs, but I don't think I have the mindset to finish them all before starting Danganflipa MM. It will be a while before I publish the prologue for MM; I'm working on another fanfic at the moment that I have on a schedule, as I wish to publish a chapter on Halloween. Danganflipa MM's prologue should be published sometime in November. Another thing I plan to do for Danganflipa before MM is a blog post dedicated to polls. Polls about your favorite and least favorite characters, executions, chapters, and more. I'll announce the results of the polls soon, and I'll share my opinions on them too. I'm not sure which one will come first (the FTEs or the polls), but I'm excited for both. Vote for your favorite survivor below. Who's your favorite survivor? Joy, Ultimate Hope Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Hajime Hinata, Former Reserve Course Student Category:Blog posts